


SupernaturalStuck

by TheProfessionalShooshPapper



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: SupernaturalStuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessionalShooshPapper/pseuds/TheProfessionalShooshPapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything down there. vvvv</p>
            </blockquote>





	SupernaturalStuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernatural Show Information](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6462) by epguides.com. 



> Just a random idea, cause nobody else seemed to think of it.  
> My two favorite things combined. <3

John Egbert is a college student bound for some degree in becoming the ultimate prankster, determined to escape his online friend's past - unlike his best friend, Dave. When they were just thirteen, their life had been consumed with an obsession to play a beta video game called Sburb, which was the most scarring experience for all of them involved. But now, they have grown up as hunters of the supernatural, to save their friends from the evil that's out there. John had escaped from the grasp of the video game, after high school, and now has a happy life with his girlfriend, Jade, and a promising future career. Dave, however, stayed behind with his friends inside the game. Now he is back and he needs John to join him in his "hunting".

After Dave arrives for John's help when their friends go missing, John must join his friend to find them. His one weekend trip to search for their missing friends becomes an ongoing quest after a horrible tragedy ruins any thought of a happy life for John.

The two friends, bound by tragedy and blood to their mission, travel back into the game encountering new, terrifying, and dangerous forces most believe to be nothing but superstition and folklore, such as the Lady in White, the Indian beast known as the Wendigo, Phantom Travelers who cause plane crashes, Bloody Mary, Jack Noir, and many more.


End file.
